My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: When the Great and Powerful Trixie comes to Ponyville, she becomes jealous when everypony gives their attention to the best performer in town:Neo. Filled with jealousy, Trixie makes a wish for Neo to have a tragic accident, when the wish comes true, Trixie learns about the disastrous consequences of jealousy and how it can nearly destroy an innocent life.
1. Chapter 1 The Great and Powerful Trixie

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 1

The Great and Powerful Trixie

A crowd of ponies were gathering around to watch a live stage show, as they watched, a video game illusion appeared on the stage. Neo was back behind the illusion putting on the show for the ponies. Neo floated in the air on the stage and made his video game character move in the illusion, whenever Neo ran, his character ran, whenever Neo jumped, his character jumped, whenever Neo fired his gun, his character fired his gun. Neo had a gun, but it was fake, the fake gun never fired any real bullets or lasers, Neo just made his video game character fire his gun in the illusion.

The ponies watched with fascination as Neo put on his video game show for them, the mane 6 were in the front of the crowd, wanting to be close to the show to support their dear friend, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were also in the front of the crowd watching with delight as they watched Neo's character shooting creatures and dodging attacks. Then the ponies were really fascinated when they watched Neo's character fighting the boss creature at the end of the level. Neo's character defeated the boss creature and it exploded, then the game calculated Neo's score. As the game was calculating Neo's score, the ponies were cheering for him, everypony cheered for him, the mane 6, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered for him the loudest. Then Neo made the illusion disappear, he came out on the stage, he bowed at everypony and thanked them for their applause.

Then Neo came offstage and he was surrounded by various mares, they all told him how much they admired him, how much they loved his performance and how much they enjoyed having him living in Ponyville with them. Some mares kissed him on the cheek, some mares hugged him, some mares flirted with him and some mares just admired him. Then the mane 6 came to get him out of the crowd, they quickly got Neo back to the library before the mares could catch up with them. Then the mane 6, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders told Neo how much they enjoyed his performance, the Cutie Mark Crusaders even snuggled up against him, and so for the rest of the night, Neo and his friends just talked about his performance.

The next day, Twilight was practicing various magic spells and Spike was helping her practice, Neo had left to go practice for another performance somewhere in town. An hour later, Twilight and Spike were walking through town when 2 young ponies names Snips and Snails came running by them. Spike asked them what was going on, Snips and Snails said there was a new unicorn in town and she was said to have more magical powers than any other unicorn. Spike didn't believe them, to him, Twilight was the unicorn with the most magical powers. Twilight and Spike were curious about this new unicorn, Snips and Snails said the unicorn was putting on a show in the town square, so Twilight and Spike went along with Snips and Snails to see this new unicorn.

When they got to the town square, there was a crowd of ponies gathered around the stage, a voice shouted, "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie." Then the unicorn appeared behind a cloud of smoke on stage and fireworks shot all around her and the stage. On the stage was a blue unicorn with a white mane and she was wearing a sorcerer's cape and sorcerer's hat that had stars on it. The audience was fascinated by this unicorn and her magic, then Trixie shouted, "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" And she made more fireworks shot around the stage, the mane 6 were in the front of the crowd, but they thought she was being a little too egotistical. Spike really didn't like her bragging at all, he thought Twilight was the most magical unicorn, Twilight didn't want Spike to say anything because she didn't want to show off her magical talents, she was afraid that if she did, then everypony might think she is just as egotistical as Trixie.

Rarity really didn't like Trixie's bragging, she thought it wasn't very nice for a unicorn to think she is better than every other unicorn. Rainbow Dash really hated it, Rainbow Dash was the one who usually brags about what she's good at. Trixie heard all the complaining from the mane 6, she made an arrogant smile and said, "Well, well, well, it seems we have some neighsayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria." Rarity really got mad, Spike wanted to tell off Trixie, but Twilight kept stopping him from doing so, Twilight was so afraid that everypony might see her as a showoff like Trixie. Then Rainbow Dash said to Trixie, "So, "Great and Powerful Trixie". What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?" Then Trixie smiled mischievously and said, "Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major." The audience was stunned by what she said, an Ursa Major was a gigantic bearlike creature that lived in the Evergreen Forest and it could possibly tear a pony apart, and nopony ever heard of a unicorn strong enough to vanquish one.

Then Trixie told the crowd a story about a time when she was in a town called Hoofington and an Ursa Major attacked the town, the ponies ran around in fear as the Ursa Major rampaged through the town, but then Trixie stepped in and used her powerful magic to vanquish the Ursa Major, sending it back to the Evergreen Forest. Snips and Snails listened to the story and they believed it, they thought that Trixie truly was the most magical and most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. Spike didn't believe the story, but Trixie just assured them that the story was true and she was the very best unicorn in Ponyville. The mane 6 still refused to believe her story, then Trixie said, "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" Spike wanted Twilight to stand up to Trixie, but Twilight kept refusing, then Trixie spotted Twilight and said, "How about you?" Twilight was scared now, now she thought she was gonna have to show off her magical talents. Trixie said, "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash couldn't take anymore of her bragging, they decided to show off what they can do, Trixie used her magic to top what they could do, making Applejack and Rainbow Dash look like fools. Spike knew that an Earth Pony and Pegasus wouldn't be able to top Trixie, but another unicorn probably will, then Rarity decided to stand up to Trixie, she didn't really want to until Trixie made an insult about Rarity's mane. Rarity went on about an unicorn should be graceful and beautiful, but then Trixie used her magic to turn Rarity's mane green, and Rarity HATED green hair. Rarity was so embarrassed, she ran off crying, she even said green is an awful color for hair, and a pony with a green mane got offended by that comment. Spike kept trying to talk Twilight into standing up to Trixie and showing her what she can do, but Twilight still refused to be a showoff.

Trixie heard the conversation and said, "Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all." Twilight tried to stall for a second, but then she just ran away, not wanting to face Trixie. As she ran off, Trixie said, "Ha! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?"

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Ursa Minor Rampage

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 2

Ursa Minor Rampage

Later that night after Trixie finished her show, she was sitting outside her wagon. Snips and Snails wanted to hang around with her, they were so impressed by her story of how she vanquished the Ursa Major, they wanted to hear more about it, but Trixie didn't want to talk about it anymore and she told them to leave.

Then Snips and Snails ran into Spike, Snips and Snails talked about how awesome they thought Trixie was, but Spike told them not to believe a word she says and that she is just a showoff. Snips and Snails mentioned her story about vanquishing the Ursa Major, but Spike told them that he doesn't believe that story, unless an Ursa Major came rampaging through the town for Trixie to vanquish, he was not gonna believe a word she says. Then Snips and Snails got this crazy idea, they were gonna go into the Evergreen Forest and get a Ursa Major to rampage through the town and get Trixie to vanquish it.

Meanwhile back at the library, Twilight was practicing more magic spells, Spike and Neo were with her, Spike was talking about Trixie's bragging, Neo asked who this Trixie was since he was not at the show. Spike told Neo that Trixie was this new unicorn who claims to be the most magical and most powerful unicorn in Equestria, they went to her show today and she bragged about how great and powerful she is and that really annoyed him and the mane 6. Neo thought this Trixie was a jerk, Spike also mentioned that he tried to get Twilight to stand up for her friends, but she refused to because she was afraid that everypony would think she is a showoff just like Trixie. Twilight even said to Neo that she was afraid that if she shows off her talents like Trixie, she might lose her friends. Neo told Twilight that she would never lose her friends, and especially not him, he even said that she would be using her magic to stand up for her friends. Twilight didn't want to take that risk. But then right when Neo was about to explain something important to Twilight, they heard screaming outside.

They went outside and saw ponies running around the town in fear, then they saw a gigantic bearlike creature rampaging through the town. They knew it has to be the Ursa Major that Trixie said she once vanquished. Snips and Snails ran to Trixie's wagon and woke her up, Trixie was grouchy and didn't want to be disturbed, but then she saw the Ursa Major coming her way, then she freaked out and ran away along with the other ponies. Snips and Snails tried to get Trixie to vanquish the Ursa Major, they even mentioned that they brought it here, which Trixie couldn't believe, but they said she was the Great and Powerful Trixie and she defeated it before.

Then the gigantic creature was now standing in front of Trixie, Snips and Snails told her to vanquish it like she did before. Trixie used her magic and shot at the Ursa Major, but nothing worked, and she just shot small beams at the creature that didn't even hurt it. Then Twilight and Neo came over and asked what was on, Snips and Snails said they brought an Ursa Major to town, they couldn't believe they did something like that, but then they said that the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it. Then Trixie said she couldn't vanquish it. Snips and Snails gasped, then Trixie said, "Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better." Then Twilight said, "So you lied." Trixie sobbed and said, "Yes I lied." Then Trixie ran for her life. Snips and Snails couldn't believe that Trixie lied about vanquishing an Ursa Major, one of the most dangerous creatures in Equestria. Now it was up Neo and Twilight to vanquish the Ursa Major, and that meant that Twilight had no choice but to show off her magic.

Twilight told Neo to play beautiful music to get the Ursa Major to sleep, Neo made an illusion of a violin and he played the violin, Neo played music with his mind and played the violin that he was using as an illusion (Sad Romance a.k.a. Sad Violin by Ji Pyeong Kwon). As Neo played the music, the Ursa Major began to get tired, then Twilight had an idea. She concentrated really hard and gave all her power to use her magic, she made a water tower float through a barn, she filled the tower with warm milk and floated it over to the Ursa Major, the Ursa Major drank the warm milk from the tower like a baby bottle. As the Ursa Major drank the warm milk, it fell asleep, then Neo psychically picked up the Ursa Major and threw across the air, sending it back to the Evergreen Forest.

When it was gone, the mane 6 rushed over to them, they said that was unbelievable and amazing, Applejack even said they didn't even know she had that much ability. Twilight felt bad and she said, "I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." The mane 6 were surprised, Rarity said, "Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" Twilight said, "Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought..." Rainbow Dash cut her off and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth." Rarity said, "Most unpleasant." Applejack said, "All hat and not cattle." Twilight said, "So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Applejack said, "Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Rainbow Dash said, "And after whuppin' that ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder." Twilight felt happy, she said, "You are?" The mane 6 nodded, then Neo went up to Twilight, he looked into her eyes and said, "Twilight, you're my friend no matter what, you shouldn't hide your magical talents, that's part of who you are, and when you use your magical talents, you are not being a showoff, your magical talents are part of who you are, and I'm so proud to have a friend with so many magical talents like you." Twilight was touched by what Neo said, it made her so happy, the mane 6 were touched as well. Then Twilight said, "Oh Thank you Neo, I'm so happy to have a friend like you, and thank you for helping me deal with the Ursa Minor." Neo and the Mane 6 said, "Ursa Minor." Twilight said, "Yes, that wasn't an Ursa Major, it was just a baby, an Ursa Minor." Neo said, "So that's why it was so easy to vanquish." Twilight said, "And it wasn't rampaging, it was just grouchy because someone woke it up." And she knew that someone was Snips and Snails, then Spike said, "Than what's an Ursa Major like?" Twilight said, "You don't want to know." Neo said, "I can imagine."

Then Trixie showed up, still feeling egotistical, she said, "Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Then Trixie disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the mane 6 and Neo saw her running off. Rainbow Dash wanted to stop her, but Twilight said, "Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson." Then she made Snips and Snails clean up the mess as punishment for bringing the Ursa Minor to the town, but they said that they wanted to see some awesome magic and watching Neo and Twilight vanquish the Ursa Minor was awesome. Then Twilight went home to the library and wrote a letter to Princess Celestia about what she just learned, she wrote,

Dear Princess Celestia,

I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a show-off that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends, especially Neo helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends.

After Spike sent off the letter, Twilight shared a hug with Neo and said he was a wonderful friend, Spike joined in and Neo, Spike and Twilight shared a big hug and had a moment of friendship that deeply touched their hearts.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Trixie's JealousyNeo's Rival

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 3

Trixie's Jealousy/Neo's Rival

The next day after dealing with an Ursa Minor, Trixie was still in Ponyville, she still thought she could still put on her shows and still have an audience, despite the lies she told and her ego. A few minutes later, Trixie appeared out on her stage and shouted, "Come one, Come all, Come and witness the amazing abilities of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Then she shot her fireworks, but then she saw that she had no audience, there was not one pony watching her. Then she continued doing various magic spells and magic tricks, hoping that it would attract a crowd, but still nopony came to the show. Trixie didn't understand what was going on, she thought she may have lost her audience for good because of her lies and her ego.

Then Trixie heard loud music coming from a few yards away, Trixie got off the stage and went to see what was going on. Then to her surprise, Trixie saw everypony in town gathered at another stage over by the library, she went over to see who was performing. She watched for a few minutes, then she saw Neo performing on stage, he was performing various Punk Rock songs and he was dressed like a Punk Rock, he was wearing a Blue Mohawk wig, a choker, spiked wristbands, and a motorcycle vest. Trixie recognized the boy on stage, it was the same boy that helped Twilight defeat the Ursa Minor that attacked the town the day before (Plus he's the only human in Equestria). Trixie kept watching Neo's performance, she was amazed by Neo's abilities to create illusions with his mind and how he was able to play music with his mind, and he wasn't even playing an instrument, plus he was the only person on the stage. When Neo's performance was over, everypony cheered for him, everypony except Trixie, she just couldn't believe that everypony was giving their applause for this human boy instead of her, she felt like she was the star and she was entitled to the attention. Trixie was beginning to get jealous of Neo, but for now she left it roll off her back and she left.

For the next few days, Trixie practiced more magic tricks, hoping that it would improve her performance and attract a crowd. Trixie was now putting on another show, this time she had a crowd, the ponies decided to give Trixie a chance. Trixie began by performing various magic tricks, then Trixie began to feel so good about herself, she shouted to everypony that she was the greatest and most magical unicorn in Equestria and she was the Great and Powerful Trixie. Everypony watching her felt offended by what she said, they actually booed her. Then the ponies began leaving her show, she tried to get the ponies to stay, but they left anyway. She heard ponies saying that they would rather go to Neo's performance, they liked his singing and his shows, and she heard ponies say that at least Neo isn't egotistical and he isn't a showoff, Neo cares about the audience and he never brags about his abilities. Then everypony was out of sight, Trixie was all alone on the stage, feeling bad that nopony wanted to see her shows. You would think that Trixie would have realized that they left because of her ego and her bragging, but Trixie just blamed Neo, she believed Neo was standing in the way of her performances.

Then Trixie went back to the library and once again saw everypony in town at the stage where Neo was performing, Neo was putting on another show, this time he was performing various Heavy Metal songs and this time he was wearing a long black wig, white makeup with some black and red, a choker, spiked wristbands and jewelry. Trixie went over and watched the show with a jealous look on her face. Trixie watched Neo perform his songs and create illusions with his mind on stage. Everypony clapped and cheered for Neo after every song, Trixie started to get even more jealous, in fact, she got so jealous, she couldn't take it anymore, when Neo's performance was over, Trixie was going to confront Neo and challenge him to a duel.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Neo Vs Trixie

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 4

Neo Vs. Trixie

Neo was once again putting on a show in his hometown of Ponyville, everypony in town was watching him perform, everypony loved his performance a lot more that Trixie's shows,Trixie was in the audience watching Neo perform, but she wasn't enjoying the show, she was becoming extremely jealous of Neo's performance, his abilities, and most of all, the attention he was getting from everypony in town. When Neo's performance was over, everypony was cheering loudly and giving him the loudest applause that Trixie ever heard, Trixie had never seen an audience give so much applause to a performer, in all her years of performing, she had never had or even seen an audience giving so much applause to a performer, and it was making her even more jealous. Trixie had a plan, she walked out of the audience and went over to where Neo was going to exit from the stage.

As Trixie waited for Neo to come out, a crowd of mares came over to the exit to see him. Neo came out of the exit and was surrounded by the mares. Mares gave him kisses on the cheek, hugs, and a lot of attention. Then an angry female voice said to Neo, "Hold it right there." Neo and the mares looked and saw Trixie standing a few feet away from Neo with an angry look on her face. Trixie stomped angrily over to Neo, the mares backed away as she stood right in front of Neo. Trixie said to Neo in an angry voice, "How dare you steal my audience and all the glory, do you think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Neo said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Trixie said, "Don't play with me, you think you're the best because you can play music with your mind and create illusions, well that doesn't make you better than me." Neo said, "I'm not better than you or anypony, all I do is perform music and put on shows, that's what I do."

Neo and Trixie argued for a while, the mane 6 came to Neo's aid, Twilight said to Trixie, "Hey Trixie, you leave him alone." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, Neo is our friend and nopony messes with our friends." Rarity said, "I may be a lady and a fashion designer, but I'll tear you apart if you lay a hoof on him." Trixie said, "You stay out of this, I'm talking to Mr. attention getter here." Then just to annoy Trixie, Neo sang a Punk Rock song ("Do What You Want" by Bad Religion), Neo danced like a Punk Rocker as he sang the song, Trixie got annoyed by the song, now she really thought Neo was trying to be better than her. When Neo finished his song, the mane 6 clapped for him, but Trixie was not amused at all, then Trixie challenged Neo to a duel to prove who is the best, Neo accepted the challenge, the mane 6 protested, but Neo said he wanted to teach Trixie a lesson.

And so the duel was on, Trixie stood a few feet away from Neo, Neo made a Martial Arts pose and waited for Trixie to start the duel, Trixie shot a beam from her horn at Neo, Neo put up his hand and the beam bounced off his hand. Trixie couldn't believe that Neo blocked her beam with his hand. Trixie shot more beams at Neo, but Neo blocked every beam Trixie shot at him. Then Neo did a blade toss like Kano, the blade hit Trixie and hurt her, Neo did various Mortal Kombat moves and eventually won the duel, then Neo finished off Trixie with a Friendship.

When the duel was over, the mane 6 came over to Neo and congratulated him. Trixie couldn't believe she lost, and to a human boy, she just couldn't believe it, Trixie got up, stomped over to Neo and said, "This isn't over, you may have won this duel, but I promise you, I'll get even with you, you haven't see the last of me, I swear, you haven't heard the last of the Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie made a cloud of smoke appear and she ran away, the mane 6 took the threat seriously, they wanted to do everything they could to protect Neo, they were afraid Trixie might come back with more magic, but if she ever tried to hurt Neo, they would be there to protect him. Twilight told Neo not to worry and Neo and his friends went to hang out at the library.

Meanwhile, Trixie ran back to her wagon, she went through a drawer and found what she was looking for, inside her drawer was an Alicorn amulet that she bought from an antique shop. The amulet was said to contain alicorn power and it could also grant wishes. Trixie held the amulet in her hoof and said with a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh mighty alicorn amulet, hear my wish, I wish for the human boy Neo Anderson to have a tragic accident." After she made her wish, the amulet glowed, giving her the impression that the amulet was working on the wish, then Trixie laughed an evil laugh and was looking forward to seeing Neo out of her way once and for all.

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Where's Neo

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 5

Where's Neo

The next day, Neo and his friends were hanging out together at the library, Spike was doing chores while the mane 6 and Neo were sitting in a circle just talking to each other and Neo was watching YTP videos on his iPad. Neo watched a video called "YTP - It's the Football Charlie Brown," Neo laughed at the video, the mane 6 watched it as well, they laughed along with Neo, even though they didn't really get it. Then Spike belched out a letter from Princess Celestia, Twilight read the letter to her friends, the letter said that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wanted to invite Neo to come perform for them at Canterlot Castle tonight. Neo felt excited about performing for the princesses, the letter even said that Neo can perform whatever music he wanted. And so for the rest of the day, Neo rehearsed many songs and the mane 6 watched him rehearse. They even clapped for him at the end of each song.

Later that day, Neo was about to depart to Canterlot, Neo was going to ride his motorcycle, the mane 6 and the Cutie Mark Crusaders came to say goodbye to him, the Cutie Mark Crusaders snuggled him and said they would miss him. Twilight told him not to be nervous and to just be himself, Rarity told him that she knew he would do his best and he would look marvelous no matter what he wears, which made Neo happy. Neo decided to wear his white hockey mask while he rides to Canterlot. Neo gave each of the mane 6 and Cutie Mark Crusader a hug and kiss on the cheek or head. Then Neo got on his motorcycle and rode off, waving goodbye to his friends. The ponies waved to him until he was out of sight.

Neo was now on his way to Canterlot, Neo was riding through a land with a lot of trees, he was only a few miles away from Canterlot. Suddenly as he was riding, storm clouds appeared in the sky, the clouds were full of lightning, Neo wondered what was going on. Neo kept on riding through the land towards Canterlot. But then lightning struck around him, then Neo crashed into a tree, Neo flew off his motorcycle and rolled across the ground, getting severely injured and getting knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the mane 6 were doing their usual activities, a few minutes after the moon had been risen, Princess Luna came flying down to Ponyville. She called out for Twilight, Twilight, Spike and the mane 6 came over to see her. They were surprised to see her in Ponyville, but then she asked where Neo was, the mane 6 were confused, Princess Luna said that he never came to the castle to perform. Twilight didn't know what was going on, she told Princess Luna that they saw Neo leave Ponyville on his motorcycle. Twilight knew that if Neo had not made to Canterlot Castle, he must be in trouble. Princess Luna was worried, she knew that might be possible. Twilight and the mane 6 said they would search for him, Twilight even said that they would search all of Equestria if they have to. Princess Luna decided to join in on the search, she just couldn't but worry that the person she loved more than anything might be in trouble. And so the mane 6 and Princess Luna began searching for their human friend, they would start their search at Canterlot.

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 A Tragic Accident

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 6

A Tragic Accident

The mane 6 and Princess Luna were going on a search to find their human friend Neo, Neo was supposed to be going to Canterlot Castle to perform for the princesses, but Princess Luna came to Ponyville and told the mane 6 that he never made it to the castle. So they knew that if Neo never made it to the castle, then something must have happened, the mane 6 were riding the Friendship Express train to Canterlot to see if Neo was in town. Princess Luna flew over the train to Canterlot as well.

When they got to Canterlot, the mane 6 started searching for Neo. The mane 6 asked ponies around the city if they had seen Neo, everypony in Canterlot knew Neo by now, he was very famous around Canterlot, but everypony they asked said they hadn't seen him. So the mane 6 began to realize that Neo might not be in Canterlot at all, they figured that not only did Neo not make it to Canterlot Castle, he never even made it to Canterlot. The mane 6 were worried, Rarity thought something terrible might have happened to Neo, Fluttershy thought that Neo might be hurt, alone, sad or scared, Twilight told them that they would find Neo, Rainbow Dash didn't want to wait another second, she wanted to keep looking for Neo, and she didn't want to stop until they found their friend.

The ponies ran out of Canterlot and started searching around the outskirts of the city to see if Neo might be in the area. They thought they might find Neo faster if they split up, Princess Luna was also searching above Canterlot in case Neo might still be somewhere in the city. Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy searched around the outskirts, Applejack and Pinkie Pie searched around the outskirts as well and Rainbow Dash flew around the outskirts and searched for Neo from the sky. After an hour of searching, the ponies couldn't find Neo, they were starting to get worried, but then as Rainbow Dash was searching from the sky, she looked down and saw some trees that had fallen over, then she saw Neo's motorcycle and it appeared to have been damaged. She flew down to take a closer look, then she saw Neo trapped under a tree that he had crashed into. Rainbow Dash had finally found Neo, but he was hurt, as quickly as she could, Rainbow Dash went back to get her friend and Princess Luna.

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack were back together, still searching for Neo around the land outside of Canterlot. Then Rainbow Dash flew over to them and said that she had found Neo and he was severely injured. Rainbow Dash told the ponies to follow her, Rainbow Dash flew as low as she could so the ponies could keep up with her.

A few minutes later, they made it to the are where Neo had crashed, they saw the trees that were knocked over and his damaged motorcycle, then they saw Neo trapped under a tree. Rainbow Dash told them to try to help Neo while she goes to get Princess Luna, so Rainbow Dash quickly flew off to get Princess Luna while the rest of the mane 6 attempted to get Neo out from under the tree. The ponies tried to move the tree while Twilight tried to use her magic to move the tree, but they were so tired from searching for Neo, they didn't have the strength to get him out from under the tree.

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash came back to the area where Neo was along with Princess Luna, Princess Luna was in shock from what she saw, she flew down to the ground with Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna didn't wait for a second, she immediately used her magic to move the tree off of Neo. She moved the tree with no trouble at all, when the tree was moved, the mane 6 went over to the unconscious Neo that was laying on the ground. They examined him and tried to wake him up. But they were unable to wake him, Princess Luna tried to talk to Neo, but Neo didn't respond at all, luckily since Neo had been wearing his white hockey mask, his face didn't appear to be damaged. Princess Luna began to cry, she thought she might have lost the person she loved so much. Twilight tried to comfort Princess Luna and said that they would do everything they could to help Neo and get him to wake up. Applejack checked Neo, they knew he was alive because he had a pulse, but what they didn't know what that Neo was in a coma.

Whatever was wrong, they knew they had to help him, Princess Luna put Neo on her back and began flying towards the sky, she used her magic to make the mane 6 fly along with her and they took Neo to Canterlot Castle so that they could start treating Neo's injuries and try to wake him up from his coma.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 The News Spreads to Ponyville

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 7

The News Spreads to Ponyville

The mane 6 and Princess Luna had finally found their human friend Neo who never made to Canterlot Castle for his performance, they found out that he had crashed in a land outside of Canterlot and he was hurt and they had to help him. Princess Luna and the mane 6 took Neo to Canterlot Castle to start treating him. They took Neo to a bedroom and put him in the bed, the mane 6 and Princess Luna were very concerned about him, they were hoping that he was going to be okay.

A few minutes later, 3 pony doctors came into the room to examine Neo. They removed his mask and saw that thankfully there were no injuries to his face because he had been wearing his mask. But Neo still had his half mutilated face which was why he was wearing the mask. At first the doctors thought that those scars, cuts, and bruises on the mutilated side of his face were from the accident, but Twilight explained to them that he had those for years and his face was always like that. The doctors kept examining him, they checked his pulse, did the mirror test, checked his pupils and more. They tried to get Neo to wake up, but Neo never responded, then they realized that Neo was in a coma. The mane 6 and Princess Luna were in shock, Neo was in a coma, and there was currently no way to wake him up. The doctors left the room so that the mane 6 and Princess Luna could spend some time with Neo.

Then Princess Celestia came in to see Neo, she was very sad about what had happened to him. She looked at him for a few minutes, then she gave Neo a kiss on the head and whispered, "Oh my sweet little boy." All of the ponies were crying, even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were crying. They were so sad about what happened to Neo, Princess Celestia had to go attend to other matters, but the mane 6 and Princess Luna were going to stay with Neo to watch over him and be there for him. Princess Celestia wrote a letter and sent it to the Mayor Mare of Ponyville and told her what happened to Neo. She also asked the mayor to spread the news about Neo around the Ponyville.

The next day, Trixie was putting on a show in Ponyville, this time everypony in town was watching her show. Since Neo was out of town, Trixie was the only entertainer available. Trixie did various magic tricks and entertained the crowd, but the ponies missed Neo and wished he was here. Then a pony came through the crowd, shouting, "Read the news everypony, Neo's in a coma, Neo's in a coma." Then everypony left the show to read the news, leaving Trixie behind on the stage, wondering what was going on. Trixie got off the stage and went to see what everypony was talking about. There were newspapers saying that Neo was staying at Canterlot Castle for a while due to a tragic accident and he was in a coma. Trixie was shocked about what she was reading. Most of the ponies left town to go visit Neo at Canterlot Castle. Trixie even went there as well, she wanted to find out if what she was reading was actually true.

Trixie got on the Friendship Express with a bunch of other ponies who were all going to Canterlot Castle to see Neo. About an hour later, the train got to Canterlot, various ponies came in to see Neo, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The Cutie Mark Crusaders cried as they visited Neo, they felt so sorry for him and they were afraid that they might never see Neo perform for them again, they snuggled against him, showing how much they loved him. They loved him so much, they didn't want to leave him, but Rarity told them they had to leave so that Neo could recover, but the mane 6 and Princess Luna would always be with him and they will be watching him. Some ponies that visited Neo left gifts for Neo and were hoping that he will recover soon.

When Trixie came to the room, she was afraid to go in, she just looked in through a window, she saw Neo laying unconscious in the bed and the mane 6 were doing everything they could to make him feel better and making him feel more comfortable. She listened in through the room and she heard the mane 6 talking about Neo and how they were hoping that Neo will wake up from his coma and he will be well again. Right when Trixie heard that, she knew that she must have been responsible for what happened to Neo, she was the reason why Neo was in a coma, the wish she made on her alicorn amulet had come true, feeling guilty, she said to herself, "Oh my Celestia, what have I done?" Trixie didn't really mean for Neo to get hurt, she just wanted to be the best entertainer in Ponyville, but now a boy was lying in a coma because of her, Trixie even started to cry, blaming herself for what she did.

While Neo was in his coma, deep inside his head, he was trapped inside a dream, in this dream, Neo was in a dark forest and he wasn't able to get out. Neo said, "Where the hell am I, I gotta get out of here."

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Trixie's Guilt

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 8

Trixie's Guilt

The mane 6 and Princess Luna were in the room watching over Neo while he was in a coma. They were doing everything they could to make sure he was comfortable and they even tried talking to him, but he never responded. Twilight gave him the most attention, she loved Neo very much and she wanted to do everything in her power to wake him up.

Then there came a knock on the door of the room, Twilight answered the door and it was Trixie. The ponies were surprised that Trixie had the nerve to show up there after all the trouble she had caused Neo back when she challenged him to the duel. Twilight said to Trixie, "What are you doing here Trixie?" Trixie said, "I came to see Neo." Rainbow Dash got all defensive and said, "I don't think so, I don't think you should come anywhere near him after all the trouble you caused him." Trixie came in anyway and said she had something to tell them and it was about Neo. The ponies and Princess Luna focused their full attention on Trixie. Trixie told them that she was responsible for Neo's tragic accident, the ponies and Princess Luna were in shock. Trixie explained that right after her duel with Neo, she made a wish on her alicorn amulet, she wished for Neo to have a tragic accident, and now Neo has actually had a tragic accident and he is now in a coma.

The Ponies and Princess Luna couldn't believe what Trixie just told them, they all got very angry. Twilight said, "Trixie, how could you, how could you do something so horrible, that boy is our friend and you nearly took him away from us." Rainbow Dash demanded that Trixie get out, Princess Luna was very angry, she demanded that Trixie be punished for this terrible crime she had committed. Trixie begged for mercy and said she didn't mean to hurt Neo. Princess Luna asked her to leave the castle and never to come anywhere near Neo, and if she does, Princess Luna will throw Trixie in the dungeon. Trixie had no choice but to leave now, Trixie cried, feeling guilty about what she did, she said I'm sorry over and over again, then she walked out of the room in tears.

The mane 6 and Princess Luna were very angry at her, they didn't want Trixie to come anywhere near Neo, then they went back to watching over Neo while he was in his coma. Soon when Trixie got back to Ponyville, the news quickly spread around that Trixie was responsible for Neo's accident, when the ponies found out, everypony in town got together and they all tried to run her out of town, to everypony in Ponyville, Neo was their friend, neighbor, and a part of Ponyville. Everypony in town was running Trixie out of town, Trixie pulled her wagon out of town and was now on the outskirts of town, thinking about the terrible things she has done.

Meanwhile, as the mane 6 and Princess Luna were watching over Neo, Princess Luna left the room to think about something, Twilight went outside as well and asked her what was wrong. Princess Luna believed that Neo was in a coma because he must be trapped in his dream, and she felt that if that was true, then she is the only one who can bring him back. She would have to go into his dream and try to bring him back, she made up her mind and she was going to do it. Twilight asked if she could come too, she wanted to help Neo just as much as Luna did. Twilight didn't have the ability to come into dreams like Luna could, but Princess Luna said she will take Twilight into Neo's dream along with her.

Princess Luna and Twilight went back into the room and told the rest of the mane 6 what their plan was, sometime that day, Spike had come to see Neo and he was snuggling against Neo's face, crying and wishing he would come back. Spike loved Neo like he was his big brother. The ponies understood the plan and said they would stay with Neo until they come back. Princess Luna closed her eyes, her horn glowed, she hovered above Neo and she made Twilight hover over Neo as well. Then they disappeared, Princess Luna and Twilight were now coming into Neo's dream and they were going to find him and rescue him.

End of chapter 8, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Trapped In a Dream

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 9

Trapped In a Dream

Princess Luna and Twilight were coming into Neo's dream to bring him out of his dream and wake him up from his coma. They knew that the only way to wake him up was to bring him out of his dream. When they got deep into Neo's dream, they appeared to be in a dark realm, they were in a land under a night sky and there was nothing around for miles but land. Princess Luna and Twilight didn't want to waste any time, they started searching for Neo right away. But every where they ran, it seemed like the land went on forever and never ended, it even seemed like they were just running around in circles.

Then they stopped, thinking that they might never find Neo, then they noticed a dark stranger standing in the darkness, the stranger seemed to be a human, Princess Luna shouted, "Who goes there?" Twilight saw him as well, the dark stranger appeared to be wearing a hat and appeared to have a hand with knives on his fingers (I think you know who this dark stranger is). The stranger said to them, "I know where Neo is, I shall lead you to him, follow me." Then the dark stranger disappeared, Princess Luna and Twilight wondered if they should follow him, what if this dark stranger was going to lead them into a trap, or what if this dark stranger is the one who is holding Neo hostage in this dream, but they felt they had no choice but to follow him if they had any hope of finding Neo. So Princess Luna and Twilight followed this dark stranger into the darkness, they came out of the darkness like a portal and they were now at the entrance to a forest. The dark stranger was standing a few feet away from them, the dark stranger told them that Neo is in the forest and he is trapped inside it, even the dark stranger can't enter the forest because some kind of force is keeping him out and keeping Neo inside the forest, the dark stranger said if he could get into the forest, he would have gotten Neo out himself, the dark stranger wished them luck and he disappeared into the darkness.

Princess Luna used her magic to get herself and Twilight into the dark forest. Princess Luna and Twilight searched the forest for Neo, then they saw Neo sitting on the ground against a tree with his arms around his legs and his head buried in his arms. They smiled happily and ran over to him, Twilight shouted, "Neo." Neo looked and saw Princess Luna and Twilight running towards him. He was so happy to see them, he gave Twilight a hug and said, "You found me." Then Princess Luna gave him a hug and said, "It's okay Neo my love, I'm here now." Neo hugged Luna and said, "Oh Luna, thank you, I'm so happy you found me, you're my hero." Princess Luna said, "We're gonna get you out of here." Neo said, "I can't." Twilight said, "What do you mean?" Neo said, "There is something here that won't let me leave." Neo went over to a way out of the forest, he tried to leave, but a red force blocked him and kept him inside the forest. Princess Luna tried shooting beams at the force, but they either bounced off the force or had no effect on the force whatsoever. Princess Luna and Twilight didn't know how they were going to get out of Neo's dream.

Meanwhile, Trixie was sitting in her wagon, thinking about the terrible things she's done, then she looked at her amulet and saw that it was glowing, she thought that the amulet is what was keeping Neo in a coma. So Trixie made another wish to the amulet, she wished to take off her previous wish and she wished for Neo to safely wake up from his coma. The amulet stopped glowing, Trixie was hoping that this wish would come true.

Back in Neo's dream, Princess Luna and Twilight were still fighting to get Neo out of the forest. Then suddenly, the forest began to disappear and so did the force. As the forest disappeared, Neo held onto Princess Luna and Twilight, they held each other tight as the forest disappeared. Then Princess Luna and Twilight were back in Neo's room in Canterlot Castle.

The ponies all looked at Neo, Neo grunted and slowly opened his eyes, he had finally woken up from his coma. Spike said, "Neo, you're awake." and he gave Neo a hug, the ponies all cheered and they all hugged and snuggled Neo, they were all so happy that Neo had woken from his coma. Princess Luna came over to Neo, she smiled at him, she was the happiest of them all. Neo gave her a hug and said, "Oh thank you Luna, you saved my life, you're my hero, I love you so much." Luna giggled and said, "I love you too my love, I'm so happy you're back." They hugged each other for what seemed like 10 minutes. The mane 6 and Spike just awed at the sweet moment, Trixie was back at Canterlot Castle, looking through the window to Neo's room and seeing that he was okay, she was so relieved that he was out of his coma, but now the question was, will Neo forgive her for what she did to him?

End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Trixie's Redemption

My Little Pony: The Consequences of Jealousy

Chapter 10

Trixie's Redemption

The news was spreading around Ponyville that Neo had woken up from his coma and he was alive and well. Everypony in town was celebrating and was so happy that Neo was alright and he would be coming back to Ponyville. Over at Canterlot Castle, Neo was reuniting with the mane 6, Spike and Princess Luna, Princess Celestia even came in and said she was so happy that Neo had come out of his coma. Neo hugged Princess Celestia and called her Mommy, she called him her sweet little boy and she hugged him back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said she was so happy he was alright, then she left the room to attend other matters and Princess Luna had to leave as well.

Now it was just Neo, the mane 6 and Spike. They talked for a few minutes and shared hugs, then they heard a female voice say, "Neo." They looked over at the door and saw that it was Trixie. The mane 6 and Spike were shocked, they couldn't believe that Trixie had the nerve to show up here again, especially after Princess Luna told her that if she came near Neo again, she was gonna throw Trixie in the dungeon. Twilight said, "What do you want Trixie, give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Princess Luna that you're back here again." Trixie came in with a guilty look on her face, she said, "Please Twilight, I just want to see Neo." The mane 6 wouldn't let her in, but Neo told them to let her in.

Trixie came over to Neo, Neo said, "What do you want Trixie?" Trixie said, "I came to apologize for everything I've done to you, I was the reason you were in a coma, I caused your tragic accident." Neo said, "I'm listening." Trixie explained to Neo that she made a wish on her alicorn amulet, she wished that he would have a tragic accident, which explained why Neo was surrounded by lightning and why the lightning caused him to crash on his motorcycle. Neo also realized that the power from the alicorn amulet was what was keeping him trapped in the dark forest in his dream, keeping him in a coma. Trixie also said that she felt so bad about what she did, she took off her wish and wish for him to come out of his coma and be well again. So basically Trixie helped Neo wake up from his coma. Neo was extremely angry at Trixie because she had nearly killed him, but something inside of him was telling him not to hold a grudge against her. Trixie said to Neo with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you Neo, can you ever forgive me?"

The mane 6 and Spike looked at Neo, wondering if he would actually forgive her. Neo looked into Trixie's eyes and said, "Trixie, you did a very terrible thing, and it's something unforgivable. Trixie's eyes teared up, then Neo said, "But I forgive you Trixie." The mane 6 and Spike were in shock, Trixie looked at Neo, she was surprised, she said, "You do?" Neo said, "Yes Trixie, I don't want to hold a grudge against you, I would like it if we just put our differences behind us and just be friends." Trixie said, "Do you really mean that?" Neo said, "You've seen the error of your ways and you're sorry for what you did, that shows that you have a heart and there is good in you, so I would like us to put the past in the past and I would like to be your friend." The mane 6 and Spike kept watching them talk, they would be happy if Neo and Trixie could be friends, Trixie smiled a friendly smile and said, "Thank you Neo, I would like to be your friend."

Then Neo sang a song for Trixie ("Just Like You" by Keb' Mo), the song was perfect for the moment because it explained that Neo and Trixie are just like each other on the inside. The mane 6 and Spike were touched by the song and so was Trixie. The song made Trixie happy, when Neo finished the song, Trixie gave Neo a hug and said, "Thank you Neo, I'm glad to be your friend." The mane 6 and Spike were so happy that Neo and Trixie were friends now. Trixie promised that she would never be jealous of him again, then Neo offered Trixie a part in his next performance, Trixie accepted the offer and would be more than happy to work in a show along with Neo. The mane 6 and Spike all surrounded Neo and Trixie with hugs, showing that they were all friends.

The next night, everypony in Ponyville gathered at the stage to watch another performance by Neo. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were there as well, the mane 6, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the very front of the crowd. The show started out with Trixie appearing on stage, she shouted, "Come one, come all, come and witness the amazing abilities of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The mane 6 were hoping that Trixie wasn't going to start bragging again. Then Trixie said, "Watch as the Great and Powerful Trixie conjures up a demon of pleasure who will give you the greatest entertainment you've ever seen."

The stage turned dark, but they could still see Trixie on stage, Trixie looked to an empty spot on the stage, Trixie put her hooves in the air and chanted, "I see a demon, a demon of pleasure, conjured from the darkest light." A light flashed for a second, making the audience awe, then Trixie chanted, "I now command you, hear my call." Lightning stuck around inside the stage which was part of the show," Trixie chanted, "Appear before us, one and all." Then Trixie laughed an evil laugh as a cloud of smoke and fog appeared in the spot she had been looking at. Then when they smoke and fog cleared, Neo appeared on the spot where Trixie had been looking, Neo was dressed in his Heavy Metal outfit that he usually wears when he performs. The crowd clapped after Neo appeared, they thought that was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. The mane 6, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were cheering the loudest for Neo and Trixie.

Then Trixie disappeared from the stage as Neo began performing various Heavy Metal songs by Marylin Manson, Rob Zombie, Megadeth, Metallica, Napalm Death, and Type O Negative. Neo made illusions appear as he performed his songs, Trixie got to make more appearances during the show and she was having a blast. When the concert was over, everypony cheered as loud as they could for Neo and Trixie, Trixie had never had a louder applause in all her years of entertaining. She enjoyed working with Neo and had so much fun.

When Neo came offstage, the mane 6, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came over to see him, they told him how much they enjoyed the show, the Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped for joy and snuggled against Neo. Despite the show's darkness and strangeness, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said they loved the show. Then Trixie came over and said it was a pleasure working with Neo, then a pony photographer came over and asked to take a picture of Neo and Trixie for the Ponyville newspaper. The picture was taken and then Neo and Trixie hugged each other for a second.

Then Trixie said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie enjoys your company, but the Great and Powerful Trixie must be on her way, I'll be seeing you." Trixie made a cloud of smoke and she disappeared. Neo and his friends saw her running away in the distance. Everypony laughed, including Neo, they were just so happy that Neo and Trixie were friends. Neo wondered if he would ever see Trixie again, he would love to work with her again someday. But you know, I wouldn't be surprised if they ever met again and worked with each other again, working with others builds up friendships, and nothing is more greater than the power of friendship.

End of chapter 10. The End.


End file.
